


Just how we are

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internal Monologue, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Realization, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Soppy, batglare, batman has feelings, but nor does anyone else, hal doesnt get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Hal asks Clark a question about a certain Bat.





	Just how we are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Just how we are/我们现在这样](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858834) by [clairelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight)



He watched as the woman he saved ran from him, shouting a name so desperately as she crashed into waiting arms that it made his heart squeeze. Fingers gripped clothes and tears fell as did they to the floor. They looked like they were holding on for dear life, kissing and promising words of comfort with such passion he felt intrusive to be standing near. But he supposed in a way they were, she could have easily never made it out.

“Don’t you wish you had something like that?”

He looked away from the couple to Green Lantern, confusion scrunching up his eyebrows. Hal sighed and rolled his eyes, then bowed his head slightly at the couple in answer.

“I just meant, being with the Bat must be pretty difficult. I find him hard enough to deal with on a good day and we only work together. Still want to knock his block off for using me as an experiment, the bastard.” He growled lightly, “But yeah, don’t you ever wish you guys were a little more… _like that?_ ”

Clark looked back at the couple in thought, watched as they rose and clung to each other as if they were going to disappear. He did want that once, truthfully. Back when they first started, the slow turmoil of one step forward and five steps back. He was irritated and annoyed back then, but he realized something overtime when he was with Bruce that he never did before.

He looked off to the distance, to a familiar heartbeat. Bruce was already watching him, probably had been the whole time. His eyes flicked all over, surveying for any damage or wound. They both knew there wouldn’t be, but Bruce always checked anyway. To anyone else, he looked impassive, but Clark saw the twitch in his fingers and the particular heaviness in his stare. His body was filled with tension, all the way to the deepened lines that framed his frown. He wouldn’t relax until he lightly touched Clark in some way, and he would when they get home, as Clark is pottering around in the safety of the cave and offering insight to the overview for the next league meeting, Bruce will brush by him and ghost his fingers or arm a few times before he feels satisfied that they are fine. That Clark is fine.

It was in this that he realized intimacy wasn’t just touching. Sometimes it was etched into a few words or a look that only he could decipher. A private language that was more profound than any display of affection. He smiled and Bruce nodded, watching him a few seconds longer before turning away and walking off. Clark watched him leave, a feeling of warmth keeping a soppy smile on his lips that he knew Bruce would scowl at.

“No,” He answered, “We’re fine just how we are.”


End file.
